


Bait and Tackle

by GravityDidIt



Series: The Agency [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Stripper Derek, Undercover Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes undercover as a stripper to find a coven of witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait and Tackle

**Author's Note:**

> this new series is called “The Agency”. Basically these characters from Teen Wolf, Scott, Parrish, Derek, Chris, and the Sheriff are all members of an Agency that finds, stops, and prosecutes supernatural criminals. Now before I lose you this is more along the lines of What can I use to make these characters have sex (and not always with each other)? Also there will be Het sex in these….scary I know, I don’t have much experience writing those. And ii may be part A/B/O. It’s easy to work into the premise.

Derek goes undercover to catch a coven of witches. Male strippers have been found murdered recently in a string that implicated the supernatural. Derek among a few others are sent undercover as strippers to catch the criminals.

Derek has already gotten into trouble by his new boss for not being friendly enough with the clients…He fixes that. 

 It starts off as usual Derek gets to the party and begins stripping, removing his tear away pants and exposing a lacy thong with little preamble. Once in “uniform” he gets started.

The men are raucous, they watch with hungry eyes as Derek gyrates his hips to the music pulling the string of the thong to the side to expose his hole to a few men. He gets closer and closer as the scent of their lust and arousal spikes in the air. Once he’s close enough thats when their hands begin to wander. 

Some hands move across hisabs while a few squeeze and worship his pecs, a brave few begin going for his crotch rubbing their hands across his buldge until his cock is hard and leaking precum. 

Derek moves from the crowd the the one across the room, these men feel the need to amp it up as some are even running spit slick fingers across his virgin hole….It drives Derek wild. These men, possible suspects, are all at his mercy, some of them have already come in their pants, the scent heady in the air and Derek can see them pulling their spent cocks out trying to get them hard again.

Derek makes his way over to one of these men. The man is probably in his late forties, he’s not bad looking but he has a slight paunch and glasses. Derek thinks he remembers on of the men call him Harris.

“Let me help sir.” Derek bends over Harris, his back to him, and places his ass in the man’s lap. The crowd goes wild in cheers. He can make out a few calls of jealousy calling Harris a “Lucky Bastard”, others request Derek come sit on Daddy’s lap. Derek’s hands are on the floor stretching out his back, Harris’ hands begin wandering one touches the tattoo between his shoulder blades while the other gropes his ass cheek. Derek twerks his ass until Harris’ cock is in between his ass cheeks and then he moves his ass so Harris’ cock runs between them. Derek’s own hard cock is pressed against the mans thigh and is pulsing with need. Once Harris’ cock has become hard, Derek moves away, Harris apparently jilted by this rips Derek’s thong. There’s a small collective gasp as Derek’s balls and thick, erect cock join the party. Then there’s cheering.

Derek walks back the center of the room with a swagger his legs bowed to show off his cock as it sways in the open air. His balls bounce with every step. The smell of arousal seems to grow tenfold. The music pulse with a different beat and Derek swings his cock in a large circle (The helicopter, Parrish was right it was a crowd pleaser). The men are salivating many of them openly masturbating or having a friend jack them off as they watch Derek with rapt attention.

He moves to a trio of men, seated on a couch and after some gyration, they begin to feel up his cock. One of them, actively jacking off his cock. Another one feeling brave get onto his knees and begins to suckle on Derek’s balls. The third just watches his two friends wide eyed.

Derek is feeling keyed up now though, his cock is raging hard and leaking precum readily, something the one stroking his cock is marveling at. Derek pulls himself away reluctantly when he catches a whiff of something else. It’s light and not powerful but it has his attention.

Derek follows his scent until he reaches a young man. Derek remembers the one that started sucking on his balls had called this guy. Derek looks at him and Mason isn’t on their suspects list but there’s a scent that suggests he may be familiar with the supernatural.

Derek swaggers over his dick has a sheen on his from his precum and he makes his way over. Mason sits their with a wide eyed look. Deer caught in the headlight. Though is would be more accurate to say Deer caught by wolf. Derek saunters over and places a foot on Mason’s chair, and begins humping the boys face. His cock rubs across Mason’s face a few times before he gets the drift. He opens his mouth and Derek’c length fall across his tongue. Derek smirks as the kid hums at the taste.

It isn’t long before Derek has him sucking his cock with abandon and he’s got some talent as a cock sucker. He gags a few times but it seems to spurn him on. Soon, Derek is ready to come. He doesn’t give the guy warning.

He comes in large spurts directly down Mason’s throat. He pulls off for the last few volleys, so the comes collects and spills out Mason’s mouth. He practically makes out with the head of Derek’s cock.

By the end of it Derek has made over 500 dollars in tips and since he marked Mason with his cum he’ll be able to follow the scent to find out how he’s related to the supernatural.

It isn’t until he returns to the Agency to give his report that he realizes that Harris was on their suspect list.


End file.
